Labyrinth
by t16-skyhopper
Summary: This is my version of Labyrinth put into writing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters.

A/N: This is a lab-fic that I started before 'Johnny Angel'. I'm going to attempt to finish it. The Prologue is rather short, but the next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise. This is my version of the movie labyrinth put into writing.

redvsblue

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships

unnumbered, I have fought my way here beyond the Goblin

City to take back the child, which you have stolen. For

my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as

great.

You have no power over me..."

Prologue

Once upon a time, as all faery tales should begin, there was a lovely young maiden named Sarah. She had straight, brown hair, and fair skin. She had a regular build, and nothing about her seemed that extraordinary. In fact, the only thing that did seem to catch one's attention were her eyes, a magnificent dark midnight blue. And one person in particular did see her, but her shining blue eyes weren't all they could see in her...


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any of its characters.

Chapter One

Sarah Williams sat on a wooden bench overlooking the entire park. It was a dull, gray afternoon, and the sun hadn't made an appearance all day. It was a rather gloomy day, and the only one keeping Sarah company was her sheepdog, Merlin. The rest of the park seemed to be vacant. Except for a pair of watchful eyes coming from a barn owl sitting close by.

Sarah saw the owl, but didn't take much notice. It was nice to have someone other than Merlin as an audience for a change. Sarah sat for a moment longer, marveling at the superiority the owl seemed to have, and then decided to start reciting.

It was a tradition that Sarah had, she always came to the park on Fridays and Saturdays, the only time she seemed to have off. When she arrived, she would start to recite lines from her favorite book in the entire world: The Labyrinth.

She knew practically all of the words by heart. But there were still a few she would forget now and then. She would start to recite one day, and then mark her spot when she had to go home. When she came back the next time, she would simply pick up where she left off. And when she finished the story, she would start all over again.

Sarah would really get into her character. Her favorite was the main character, the one she always liked to take the role of. She would dress up in a loose maiden's dress, complete with a flower and ribbon crown, which she wore upon her head.

Slowly, Sarah began to recite from memory:

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great..."

Sarah stopped for a moment and she repeated the last line, hoping to remember the next part. "And my kingdom is as great... Damn! I can never remember that line!"

Sarah pulled the bottom of her dress up to reveal her jeans. In her pant pocket, she held a copy of The Labyrinth. She pulled out the worn red-leather bound copy of the book and examined it. The pages were old and musty, they were turning a pale yellow color, and the text was slowly fading. The corners of the cover were dog-eared, and the gold title printed on the book was chipping.

Sarah opened her book, and found her marker near the end of the book. She began to read aloud:

"You have no power over me."

Sarah began to shake her head in disbelief. How could she forget such a simple line? She always forgot it! Just then, she raised her eyes from her book. The owl was still looking at her. It stared at her for a moment and then glanced at the clock tower in the middle of the park. Immediately it began to chime.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sarah exclaimed aloud to herself. "I don't believe it, Merlin! It's seven o'clock!"

Sarah took off sprinting. She couldn't be late again, she just couldn't! She couldn't risk angering her stepmother, Karen; for fear that she might ground her from going to the park again.

Sarah's mother, Linda, had left Sarah and her father, Robert, to become an actress. No less than two months after they split up, her father started seeing new women. Linda continued to communicate with Sarah, telling her when she got a part in a movie or play. Until recently.

About two years ago, Linda stopped phoning Sarah. Soon after, she stopped sending postcards. This was about the time Robert brought Karen home.

Sarah had never seen Karen in her life, but according to her father, they had been seeing each other for quite sometime.

Karen was a medium sized woman, who always liked to dress according to the present "style". Sarah on the other hand, liked to dress comfortably and wore whatever fit her mood. Karen had short blond hair, feathered and sprayed, and as fancy as she could get it. However, Karen was a businesswoman. She always was busy. She was a partier too. It seemed like Sarah's father was always out with Karen. Sarah didn't like it, but she put up with it. And then Sarah got the shock of a lifetime.

Robert and Karen came home one night and announced that they were getting married. Sarah couldn't believe it! She had heard about Karen, yeah, but she had never even met the woman for crying out loud! And now she was coming to live with them? And she was going to be her new stepmother? Oh, it just wasn't fair! And then something happened that made her even angrier.

It pained Sarah to no end that her father could marry so soon after her mother left. She felt as though he had never loved her at all. But now her father and Karen were going to have a baby? Yes! Almost as soon as they were married, Robert told Sarah that they were pregnant. Sarah couldn't believe that they could be so unfair! In less than three months, Sarah's life was changing rapidly.

It was now two years later. Karen had given birth to a little blonde boy named Toby. Sarah was now fifteen, and often reflected back on her life. Karen soon made it clear that she did not approve of Sarah. So eventually, Sarah cast Karen in the role of "evil step-mother". Sarah did not like the fact that her new baby brother looked like a miniature male version of Karen; whereas Karen seemed to love the fact her son looked so much like her. She often enjoyed contrasting Sarah and Toby.

Sarah didn't think that Karen liked her very much. And it wasn't just because she didn't want her to marry her father. When Karen first arrived she would order, not ask, but order Sarah to do meaningless tasks. She did them, but didn't appreciate it. Sarah believed it was because she looked so much like Linda, and she thought that Karen probably didn't like the fact that there was a woman in Robert's life before her. But this was just an assumption.

So Toby and Sarah didn't have the best of starts. The only thing that Sarah did seem to like about Toby's features is how he didn't have Karen's eyes. He didn't have anyone in the family's eyes. He had the most peculiar eyes. Each a shade of its own. The caught Sarah's attention and fascinated her. But that was pretty much the only thing Sarah liked about him.

A/N: Please Review!


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any of its characters.

Chapter Two

Sarah had been running about fifteen minutes when she finally saw the front porch of her house. Sarah and Merlin had run all the way from the park, and it had begun to rain so Sarah was drenched to the bone. They ran so fast that Sarah felt like she could collapse. But they didn't stop. Even when Sarah needed to take a break just to catch a breath, they didn't stop. Sarah was actually grateful when her house came into view. But she was also fearful.

"Oh, it's not fair!" she complained, as she and Merlin made their way up the porch.

"Oh, really?"

Sarah cringed at the angered voice of Karen. Sarah looked up to see her standing in the frame of the doorway, hands on her hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sarah apologized, wanting to break into tears.

"Come on, get out of the rain," Karen said, not sympathizing.

Sarah let her head hang even lower. "Come on, Merlin."

"Not the dog!" Karen snapped.

"But-"

"No buts!" she continued, "Into the garage!"

"Go on Merlin," Sarah said in defeat, "go into the garage."

Sarah successfully pushed past Karen, but she didn't get very far. For as soon as she got into the living room, Karen began to nag at her again.

"Sarah, you're an hour late!"

"I said I'm sorry!" she tried to defend.

"Please let me finish. Your father and I go out very rarely-"

"You go out every weekend!"

"And I ask you to baby sit only if it won't interfere with your plans." Karen stated firmly, paying no attention to Sarah's little outburst.

"How do you know?" Sarah yelled, rage building up inside her, "You don't ask me anymore!"

"I assume you'd tell me if you had a date," Karen explained. "I'd like it if you had a date. I mean, you should have dates at your age."

"Well, I don't!" Sarah exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "I can't do anything right can I?"

Sarah turned, and began to storm off, outraged with her stepmother. But she didn't leave fast enough not to hear Karen mumble:

"No wonder her mother left."

This shredded Sarah's heart to bits. She began to run to the staircase, almost knocking down her father who had now entered the room. She was glad she didn't knock him over though, because he was holding Toby.

Robert appeared just as Sarah rounded the stairs straight to her room. He winced as she slammed her bedroom door, and turned to Karen expecting an answer.

"She treats me like a wicked step-mother in a fairy story no matter what I say." was all she said.

Robert sighed and decided go talk to her.

Sarah was finally starting to calm down, and looked around her room. There lay old treasured dolls, books that had been read one too many times, scrapbooks and make-up, and costumes. They were Sarah's hopes and dreams, fears and memories. Most of all they made Sarah feel special.

Sarah sat her dresser, continuing to recite the lines when her father knocked on her door.

"Sarah," he said through her door, "honey, we're leaving now. I fed Toby and put him to bed. We'll be back later tonight."

Sarah got up in hurry, angrily throwing herself against her bed when she heard her father and Karen leave. She groaned when she heard the door slam. She would have to face Karen later on. Oh, well. At least she could have some time to sleep on it.

Sarah was about to close her eyes when she noticed that something was wrong. Something was missing... Sarah looked to her shelf of stuffed animals and noticed that her favorite teddy, Lancelot was missing.

"Someone's been in my room!" she growled. "I hate that! I hate it!"

Sarah was about to yell again when she heard Toby crying. She groaned as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. She better go see what he was crying about. Sarah sighed as she heard Toby begin to wail louder.

This, she thought to herself, is going to be a long night.

A/N: Please Review!


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any of its characters.

Chapter Three

"I hate you!" Sarah screamed at Toby when she got to Karen and her father's room. "I hate you!"

Then Sarah saw Lancelot lying on the floor beside Toby's crib.

"Somebody save me! Somebody take me away from this awful place!" she begged to no one in particular.

Toby continued to sob, and soon began screaming. Sarah's head snapped up when she heard this, and immediately she was at the crib.

"What?" she asked Toby, trying to use a mocking- tone, though it no good. "You want a story?"

Sarah stopped for a moment and pondered. What could she tell him that would make him stop crying? Maybe she could scare him to being quiet.

"Okay," she started, "once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl whose stepmother always made her take care of the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and he wanted everything for himself, and the girl was practically a slave..."

Sarah stopped for a moment, proud of herself for finally getting Toby's attention. What should she say next?

"But what no one knew," Sarah continued, her magnificent blue eyes sparkling, "is that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl. And he had given her certain powers...

"Then, one night, when baby had been particularly cruel, and the girl was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, she called on the Goblins for help..."

Sarah broke into an evil grin. " 'Say your right words,' the Goblins said, 'and we'll take the baby away.' But the girl knew that if this happened, the King of the Goblins would take the baby, and keep him in his castle forever and ever and ever."

Sarah's grin faded. "So the girl suffered in silence."

As soon as Sarah finished her sentence, Toby broke down again, and the screaming filled the entire house.

"Oh, all right, all right!" Sarah gave in, picking the crying Toby out of his crib. "Stop it! Stop! Or else I'll say the words!'

But what Sarah didn't know, is that deep in the darkness of the underground, where all nightmares live, someone was listening.

"Listen!" one of them said to the others, causing all them to hush.

"No, no I mustn't." Sarah told herself. "I mustn't say..."

"Did she say it?" one asked, breaking the silence.

"Shut-up!" they all whispered angrily.

"I wish, I wish..."

All the Goblins held their breath, waiting anxiously for her next words.

"I can bare no longer!" Sarah finally announced. "Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be take this child of mine far away from me!"

All the Goblins groaned in unison.

"Where'd she learn that rubbish?" one asked, thoroughly annoyed. "It doesn't even start with 'I wish'!"

Toby continued to shriek and cry, angrily.

She couldn't stand it anymore. "Oh, Toby, stop it!" Sarah fumed as she put Toby back in his crib, and tucked him in. "I wish the goblins _would _come and take you away."

She trudged over to the door._ "Right now." _she hissed as she flipped off the switch.

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
